1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a quiver for carrying arrows for use with an arrow-propelling apparatus. The present invention more specifically relates to a quiver adapted to axially secure arrows therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bows and crossbows are known since a long time as, originally, a war tool and, later, an alternative to guns for hunting and recreation shooting. Bows and crossbows are designed to propel an arrow when releasing energy from a pair of limbs through a corresponding displacement of a string interconnected thereto.
It is convenient to carry a plurality of arrows with the bow and the crossbow. A quiver is generally used to collect and store one or more arrows in a fashion more or less convenient to get an arrow for being propelled by the string-equipped apparatus.
Early type quivers can be described as a pouch-like recipient designed to receive therein arrows. This kind of quivers needs to be kept in a vertical position and is convenient for quickly placing arrows therein. However, the arrows can drop from the quiver and fall on the ground if the quiver is moved upside down or subjected to significant vibrations.
More recent quivers are preferably individually securing arrows therein. It is more convenient to separate and secure arrows distinctly to space apart broadheads-equipped arrows. Broadheads are generally used for hunting and are equipped with sharp cutting blades that can damage other arrows and broadheads. It might also be difficult to remove an arrow with a broadhead from the quiver, particularly if the arrows are bundled together. Each arrow is secured by its shaft with a shaft-securing receptacle. An arrow can be unsecured from its shaft-securing receptacle with a force orthogonal to the length of the arrow. Arrows can be disengaged from the quiver when moving in bushes and branches. Indeed, bushes and branches can interfere with the arrows in the quiver without attracting the user's attention and disengage one or more arrows from the quiver. The arrows can then be lost.
Prior art quivers are also generally tedious to install and remove from the arrow propelling device. Their securing mechanisms are generally not designed to be easily removable from the arrow propelling device.
Quivers known in the art, once installed on their arrow propelling device, are generally held in a fixed position and are not designed to offer a plurality of easily interchangeable positions to fit various ergonomic configurations.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved quiver over the existing art that is preventing arrows from disengaging therefrom when a force orthogonal to the arrow is applied to the arrow.
It is desirable to provide a quiver structure over the existing art that allows a plurality of degrees of freedom allowing a variety of installation positions on the arrow propelling device.
It is also desirable to provide a quiver structure over the existing art that allows easy installation and removal from the arrow propelling device.
It is also desirable to provide a quiver structure adapted to be easily and quickly adjusted on the arrow propelling device.
It is equally desirable to provide an improved quiver structure over the existing art that is providing length adjustment to accommodate arrows of different lengths.
It is also desirable to provide an improved quiver structure that protects the arrows' vanes and nocks.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.